Life in New York
by Blainefan95
Summary: Life in New York use to be amazing, but now Rachel's heart is broken and she feels awful. Luckily she has two incredible friends, so she can take it. Kurt still loves Blaine, but he's too proud to call him...yet...
1. Chapter 1

„Rise and shine, Berry! It's 10:30 in the morning." Rachel heard a yelling voice from the kitchen.

„Shut up Santana, leave me alone!" She yelled back.

„Listen drama queen, you need to get up and live your life finally. Yeah I know you miss that freaking gigolo, but it doesn't mean that you can lay in the bed all day!"

„I do not miss him!" She said peevishly.

„Oh really? Than why did you say his name in your sleep?"

„I didn't!" Rachel yelled.

„Oh yes you did! You can ask Kurt, he heard you too."

„OK, but it doesn't mean that I miss him. I just want to forget him."

„If you don't get up and start to live your own life, you will never forget him."

„Maybe you're right" She said getting up.

„Like always" Santana said slurping her coffee.

Rachel went to the kitchen, giving Santana the bitch face.

„Where's Kurt?" She asked looking for her best friend.

„He went to the store. He'll be back soon. Do you want some coffee?"

„Yeah"

„Than make your own, cause it was the last cup."

„How can you be so evil?"

„I was born this way." She said with her evilest smile.

„Fine I make some."

„Hello, I'm home." She heard Kurt's angelic voice.

„Hi, we have good news. Ms. Berry finally woke up." Santana said, and went to her room.

„Hey Rach, how are you doing?" Kurt asked with a huge smile on his face.

„I swear, if she opens up her mouth one more time…I will kill her!"

„Well, it isn't easy to live with her, but at least she's funny."

„Very funny." She said with a voice full of sarcasm. „Do you want some coffee?"

„Yeah thanks."

„Here you are." Rachel said giving Kurt a cup of coffee.

„So have you any plans for today?"

„Well I have big plans. I will watch a musical marathon, starting with Funny Girl and there's a cup of ice cream in the fridge, waiting for me."

„Oh no! You can't do this."

„Why not?"

„Look Rachel I was really patient in the previous weeks, but now it's over. You can't sit in here forever. And you can't eat ice cream all the time! You'll be fat!"

„Than tell me please what to do!" Rach said angrily.

„Live Rachel! Go out! Have fun! Meet people!"

„Fine! But I can't do it on my own! You have to come with me."

„Good. Where are we going?"

„I don't know. Have you any idea?"

Santana walked into the kitchen, she heard the conversation.

„My friend Victoria will have a party tonight. We should go there." She said looking at Kurt and Rachel.

„Sounds great." Kurt said looking at Rachel. „What do you say?"

„OK, why not."

„What a rave…" Santana said with a sarcastic face.

Rachel went to her room to get dressed.

„Leave her alone please." Kurt begged. „She has enough problems. Stop bugging her."

„Well I can try, but it will be hard."

„Be strong." Kurt whispered, as Rach get back to the kitchen. „Look at you, you're amazing."

„Thanks. Can we go before i change my mind?"

„I'm ready." Kurt said looking at Santana.

„Me too." She said happily.

So they went to Victoria's. There were so many people and Rachel felt so unconfortable. She needed a drink. She drank a vodka redbull with Kurt and she already felt better. She loved the feeling what the alcohol gave her. She felt strong and confident. She started to dance with Kurt and had so much fun. She looked around, but couldn't find Santana.

„Are you OK?" Kurt asked.

„Yeah, but where is San?"

„I don't know. I didn't see her since we're here. She just disappeared."

„Listen everyone!" Said a tall blonde woman, probably Victoria. „Welcome on the stage the amazing, incredible and extremely talented Ms. Santana Lopez!"

"Whaaat?!" Kurt and Rach asked.

"Did you know about it?" Rach asked.

"I had on idea!" Kurt said suprisedly.

"Hello everyone!" Santana said with a huge smile. She saw her friends and enjoyed their surprise. "I'm gonna sing an Adele song for my roommate Rachel Berry."

Rachel just stood there and stared at Santana. San smiled at her and started to sing.

"_When we used_

_To say goodnight_

_I'd always kiss_

_And hold you tight_

_B__ut lately__  
__You don't seem_

To care

_You close the door_

_And leave me_

_Standing there_

_Oh, honey_

_That's not fair_

_That's it__I quit_

I'm movin' on"

Rachel started to smile. She knew Santana very well, so she understood, that she actually cared about her. She remembered when San said, that singing means a lot for her, and when she sings for somebody it means that she really cares about that person.

"_The other night_

_We had a date_

_And you showed up_

_To hours late_

_And though your hair__  
__Was all in place_

_Somebody smeared_

_Their lipstick_

_On your face__  
__Oh, they smeared it_

_Every place_

_Ye that's it honey__I quit_

_I'm movin' on_

_You made me want you_

_You made me leave you_

_You made me tumble_

_And fall_

_But if I_

_Can't have you the way__I want you_

_I don't want you at all__"_

Rachel's eyes filled with tears as she listened to Santana's incredible voice. Kurt saw his best friend crying and stroked her back.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just so nice of her." She said with a small smile. "She can be really awful, but she knows exactly what I need."

"Oh, great. I'm glad you feel better." He said. He was honest, but he was a little jealous. He tried to make her feel better since two weeks with no success. Santana sang a song and Rachel is smiling again. How the hell did she do it?

Santana finished the song and left the stage. Rachel gave her a hug.

"So I guess you liked it." She said

"Liked? I loved it. Santana, it was so amazing."

"Rach it wasn't just a song. It was a massage. I wanted to say, that you need to MOVE ON!"

"Thanks, I understood, and I promis you, that I will move on. Sorry, I know I was unbearable. Thank you for comporting me. Both of you." She smiled at Kurt.

"We love you." Kurt said happily.

"I love you guys too."

"I think we should go home and celebrate." Kurt said.

"Yeah we should."

So they went home. They all knew that their life is going to change. Rachel finally moved on, Santana showed her humanity and Kurt…the girls didn't know it, but Kurt decided to call Blaine and talk about their relationship. But it was late, and he was a little drunk. Maybe he will call him tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Kurt felt really bad. He needed a coffee and silence. He went to the kitchen to make some coffee. He found Santana sitting on a chair, her head on the table, sleeping like a baby. Kurt doesn't wanted to wake her. He went back to his room and tried to sleep a little, but he couldn't. He tried to remember what happened last night. When they get home, they drank some tequila. A lot of tequila. They sang and danced together than he went back to his room and fell asleep. He remembered, that he wanted to call Blaine. He was glad, that he didn't. It would be a big mistake. He will call him later, when he will be totally sober,but first he need to talk about it with Rachel. Kurt heared some noises from the kitchen. Santana probably woke up,so he went to the kitchen again.

„Hi San, good morning." Kurt said.

„Shhhh! Don't yell please, just be quiet!"

„I didn't yell. I'm talking normally."

„Sorry, I'm just so hangover!"

„Me too." Kurt said massaging his head. „Is Rach sleeping?"

„Probably. I don't know. Maybe she's on the roof." Santana said laughing.

„Very funny. I will not lough if it's true."

„Do you want coffee?"

„Oh yes I do. I want it so bad. Please, please, please give me a big cup of coffee." Kurt begged.

„Can I have some too?" Rachel asked walking into the kitchen.

„Sure. Good morning." Santana said looking at Rach.

„Morning."She said sitting down next to Kurt. „Can somebody tell me, where the hell can my pillow be?"

„Oh yeah…I think it's in the tub." Kurt said laughing.

„What? Where? Why? What the hell happened yesterday?"

„You were eating pizza in your bed. You dropped it and your pillow get dirty. You said it needs a bath, so you made one for it." Santana laughed.

„OMG! I will never drink again!"

„Yeah you said it yesterday." Kurt said.

„50 times." Santana added.

„OK, I guess we should clean up a little and rest. We have school tomorrow."

So they cleaned up, than watched some movies. Later Santana went to the store to buy some things they needed, so Kurt and Rach had some time together to talk. Kurt was waiting for it all day.

„Rach, can we talk please?"

„Sure, what's wrong?" She aked looking at her best friend.

„It's…it's Blaine." Kurt said sighing. „I miss him so much, but I still can't trust him. And…I almost called him last night, to tell him that…that I still love him."

„Wow…A-aren't you with Adam now?"

„No…Not really, he knows that I'm not ready for a new relationship, so we're just friends."

„Well, I think you should call him."

„Adam?"

„No! Blaine! Come on Kurt, I know he cheated on you and it was a huge mistake, but he is your love! You were the best couple I've ever seen. You belong together. Just give him another chance and he'll never screw it again."

„I think you're right. OK, I'll call him."

„I can go out if you want to call him now."

„Thanks Rach."

„You're welcome. Good luck."

Kurt smiled back at Rachel as she left the room. He picked up his phone from his pocket and called Blaine.

„Hallo?" He heard his ex-boyfriend's deep voice.

„Hi Blaine, it's…it's Kurt."

„Oh well hi. C-can I help you?"

„Have you time now? We need to talk."

„Sure I'm at home, I'm not doing anything."

„Great. So I was thinking…about us." Kurt couldn't continue. He didn't know what to say.

„What do you mean 'us'?

„You and me…our relationship."

„Oh I see. And what were you thinking about? I mean last time you said we should be just friends. Did you changed your mind?"

„Maybe I did…I don't know. I just…I miss you."

„I miss you too, Kurt. I can't take it…I-I can't live without you."

„I just wondered, if I gave a second chance to you…what would you do?"

„Kurt do you…still love me?"

„You know I do. I always did. I was just torn."

„I know, and I'm so sorry Kurt, I know I hurt your feelings. I love you so much, and I promise I'll never hurt you again." He said with tearfilled eyes holding his phone close to his ear to hear Kurt's breathing.

„I love you too." Kurt said crying. „And I know you never wanted to hurt me. It was my fault too. I left you alone. I'm sorry."

„You don't have to be sorry, it was all my fault, I still can't belive I did it." Blaine cried out loud.

„Let's just forget it. I don't want to think about it anymore."

„So a-are we together now? If you're not ready I can accept it I just…"

„Oh shut up crazy man, of course we're together. I don't exist without you."

„God I love you so much. I'm so lonely here, I need to see you."

„Well maybe you could come up here in the spring holiday, it'll be next week, right?"

„Yeah, it sounds great, I can't wait."

„Me neither. We can talk online til than." Kurt said happily.

„Skype? Like in the old times. Great."

„Rachel is back, so I need to go."

„Oh OK, so I guess we can talk later."

„Yeah sure."

„Ok by, I love you."

„I love you too."

Rachel knocked on Kurt's door.

„Come in." He said happily.

„Hi. Did you talk?"

„Yeah."

„Aaaand…"

„I'll give him a second chance. So we're together."

„OMG Kurt it's so great." Rachel said hugging Kurt.

„Yeah." He said happily. „I hope it will work this time."

„It will. You're perfect together."

„He'll come here in the spring holiday if you don't mind it."

„Why would I mind it. He can come whenever he wants."

„Thanks. I miss him so much."

„I know honey. But he's graduating this year. He still wants to go to NYADA right?"

„Yeah I guess."

„Great, so he can move in and you'll never miss him again."

„Hmm… It sounds good. I hope you're right."

The door opened and Santana walked in.

„What are you 'girls' talking about?"

„Kurt and Blaine are back together!" Rachel almost screamed.

„Great." She moaned and left the room.

„What's her problem?" Rachel asked looking at Kurt.

„She doesn't really like Blaine I guess…I don't know why. She never liked him."

„Who does Santana like?"

„You're right." Kurt laughed „Let's make some dinner. What would you like to eat?"

„Hmmm….chicken!"

„Yummy."

They made dinner and went to their room. Kurt felt happy, he fell asleep hugging his boyfriend arm pillow, pretending that it's Blaine. Rachel was really tired, so she fell asleep fast. Santana was the only one who couldn't sleep. She felt really lonely lately, she missed Brittany so much. She cried all night long, and she knew she can't do anything. Brittany loved Sam, or at least she was dating him. He could give her everithing Santana couldn't, he was there with her.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Blaine was ready to go to New York and meet Kurt. He was sitting on the plaine and he was extra nervous. He wasn't afraid from flying, he actually liked it. Blaine was nervous because of the meeting. They weren't together since Mr. Shue's 'almost wedding'. He missed him so much, and now he couldn't wait to meet him. They were talking everyday last week. The plane landed and Blaine walked out of it. He was looking around the airport, and finally found Kurt. He was standing there smiling and waving. God he looked so amazing. Blaine couldn't wait more, he started to run. When he reached Kurt, he didn't say a word, just kissed him passionatly. Kurt kissed back and wrapped his arms around his waist pulling him closer.

„Well, welcome in New York." Kurt said and blushed.

„I missed you so much." Blaine whispered.

„Me too. Let's go home."

„OK."

On the way home, they were singing in the car and talking about their plans. Blaine wanted to see everything in New York.

Rachel was in the kitchen, making dinner. She hoped Blaine will be hungry. The door opened and the boys walked in.

„Rach?" Kurt asked. „Did you cook?"

„Yes, I'm making spaghetti." They heard her voice from the kitchen. She walked out to meet Blaine. „Hi Blaine." She said hugging him „I missed you. Welcome in NY. I hope you'll like it."

„Hi Rach. Thank you. I missed you too, and I'm sure I'll like NY." He said looking at Kurt, who started to blush again. „Oh and where is Santana?"

„In the bathroom. She's taking a shower I guess. She'll be ready soon."

„All right…ehmm where can I change my clothes?"

„Oh yeah, in my room. Come I show you." Kurt said.

A few minutes later they walked into the Kitchen. The bathroom door opened and Santana walked in totally naked.

„Hi Blaine." She said smiling.

„Well…khm…Hello Santana." Blaine said trying to look in her eyes. He felt unconfortable.

„Santana?" Kurt asked. „What the hell are you doing?"

„Why? I took a shower, but forgot my clothes in my room."

„Towel? We're not alone!"

„For what? You and Blaine are gay and Rachel is a girl. Or are you afraid, that he isn't totally gay?" She asked smiling.

„No, I'm not afraid just…can you please dress up?" Kurt said angrily.

„Sure. And don't be afraid, he can't even look at me. He couldn't be gayer." She smiled and went to her room.

„That was…weird." Blaine said looking at Kurt.

„I'm sorry. She's weird…" They both laughed. Rachel looked at them.

„Hmm… I'm curious now. Didn't you guys like what you sow? I mean…come on I'm a straight girl, but I must admit, that she's beautiful. Didn't you feel anything?" Rachel asked the guys. They looked at each other and shook their head.

„Nothing." Blaine said. „I mean I like girls, and their body is beautiful, but it doesn't move me."

„Me neither." Kurt agreed.

„OK. So let's eat." She said. „Santana! The dinner ir ready!"

Santana came into the kitchen this time in a T-shirt and shorts. They started to eat. The spaghetti was really delicious. Kurt remembered the last time when Rachel cooked. It was a disaster. She almost fired the kitchen. They ate toast that night. Kurt was an amazing cook, so usually he was the one who cooked. Or they ordered some pizza or chinese food. After dinner they decided to watch a movie, so they went to the living room.

„What movie do you want to watch?" Rachel asked.

„What's the assortment?" Santana asked.

„Ehmm…West side story, The notebook, Twilight or Music and lyrics."

„Blee…Twilight isn't in the game, the others are fine." Santana said.

„We watched West side story yesterday. I don't want to cry again." Kurt added.

„So Blaine, I guess it's on you. What do you want to watch?" Rachel asked smiling.

„Well…I really like Music and Lyrics, but I want to see Kurt cry, so I pick The notebook."

„Why do you do this to me?" Kurt asked looking at his boyfriend.

„You're hot when you cry." Blane said laughing.

„True." He said kissing Blaine softly.

They watched the movie. Kurt was crying like always, Blaine held him closely, enjoying the moment. Rachel was tired, so she decided to go sleep. Santana went to her room to listen some music.

„Maybe we should go to bed too. You must be tired." Kurt said drying his tears.

„I'm not tired, but I would really like to go to bed." Blaine whispered.

„Mmkey…" Kurt said smiling.

Blaine kissed him and stood up. Kurt followed him to his room. They were sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed. Blaine kissed him once again, but this time it was different. It wasn't soft or gentle, it was full of passion. Like at the first time. Kurt smiled at the memory. He remembered everything. Blaine's hands on his waist, hist soft lips on his neck, the smell of Blaine's skin…everything. Now he couldn't help, he wanted him so bad. Kurt pulled Blaine closer, he heared his boyfriends heart, beating fast just like his own. Blaine started to kiss down Kurts neck and collarbone. Kurt shivered at the feeling. He missed this so much. They started to strip. Kurt felt Blaine's lipst on his chest, he moaned quietly. It felt so good, he didn't want this moment to end. He wanted to be like this forever.

„God Kurt, you look so damn hot, baby." Blaine said kissing down Kurt's stomach. „I love you so much."

„Oh I love you too, I'm so glad that you're here." Kurt whispered stroking Blaine's hair. Blaine loved this feeling. He continued kissing Kurt's body. It was unequivocal- they belonged together!

Santana was in her room listening to music. She decided to make a tea, so she turned her MP4 player off. She went to the kitchen and started to boil the water. She picked up her mug and waited. When the water boiled, she picked up her favourite strawberry tea, and went back into her room. She started to drink her tea, but it was too warm. She decided to read a book, because she was so bored. Santana would never admit it, but she actually loved literature. Her favourite writer was Jane Austen. It was her guilty pleasure. She picked up 'Pride and Prejudice' and started to read. In her imagination she was Mr. Darcy, the pride and somethimes rude young man…ehm…woman, and her love, Elisabeth Bennet was Brittany. She smiled at the idea. What would Austen say, if she knew it. She was a doughter of a pastor. Santana was sure, that she convicted gay people. But she didn't care. She loved that book so much. When she read it, she literally lived in it. She didn't even started reading, when she heard loud moans from Kurt's room. She wasn't curious to this, so she decided to close the book and turned the music on again. Santana finished her tea, and tried to sleep, she didn't want to hear anything, so she didn't turn the music off. She hated to be alone. She needed a girlfriend, so she decided to move on, and forget her love in Lima. She was glad, that Brittany was happy with Sam. It was time for her to find her own happy end.

The next morning Kurt woke up next to Blaine. Blaine was sleeping, and he didn't want to wake him. He heared some noises from the kitchen, but he didn't care. He wanted to watch his sleeping boyfriend forever. Blaine started to move and opened his eyes.

„Good morning." He said smiling.

„Hey. Did I wake you?" Kurt asked. „I didn't wanted to."

„You didn't. I slept so good. I didn't sleep like this since you're here. I love to sleep with you."

„Me too. I slept like a baby." Kurt laughed. „Breakfast?"

„Hmm…It sounds good, but I don't want to move."

„Me neither." Kurt said and hugged Blaine, resting his head on his chest.

Rachel was singing in the kitchen and making breakfast. Santana walked into the kitchen and sat down.

„Coffee please." She said.

„Here you are. Good morning by the way."

„Hey. Did you hear Ms. Hummel and Mr. Warbler last night?"

„No, and I don't want to know, what you heard!"

„OK. I can shut up."

„Can you? Really?" Rach asked laughing.

„Well, I'm trying." She laughed back.

„Good morning girls." Kurt said walking into the kitchen with Blaine. „How did you sleep?"

„Not as good like you did." Santana said with a sassy smile.

„Shut up! We're in love." Kurt said.

„And we're happy for you. Right, San?"

„Sure."

„OK, so we should eat something, than go sightseeing." Kurt said looking at Blaine.

„It sounds great." He said smiling.

„Are you coming with us, girls?"

„No, I have to practise for my Funny Girl audition."

„San?"

„Nope. I know NY, I don't need to see it again. You can go alone."

They finished their breakfast and went to the city. They were so happy together, nothing could ruin this perfect day…


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel was singing all day, so Santana needed to go out. She really liked her voice, but Rach was repeating the same song. San felt, if she has to hear 'Don't rain on my parade' once again, she will explode. She went to the Central Park to take a walk. She was walking slowly, enjoying the spring sun. She loved New York. There were so many people around her. Totally strangers, so she could watch them. She looked around. There was a blonde girl, who looked totally hangover. Her hair was a disaster and she had just one shoe. Santana smiled, she surely had a one night thing and she didn't even knew the guy's name. On the other side of the park there was a guy. He was singing and playing the guitar. He was actualy talented, she wondered why is he on the street. Santana kept on walking and watching people. She noticed a tall man with dark hair. He was far away so she couldn't see his face. The man stopped and stared at her. Now she was closer, and realized, that she knew this guy.

„Well, well, well. If it isn't Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. What the hell are you doing here?" She asked hugging her ex-boyfriend.

„Santana Lopez! I can't believe I see you here. I mean I knew that you're in New York, but I came here to take a walk and here you are." He said smiling. „I came to NY for the spring holiday."

„Wait! Spring holiday? Like in school? Aren't you working?"

„I am, but I have a brother you know. So Jake has spring holiday and I decided to bring him here."

„Oh I see. And where is he?"

„In the hotel I guess."

„Are you sleeping in the same room, or…"

„No we have two rooms. Why?" He asked smiling. „What are you thinking about, Lopez?"

„I just want to have some fun. Call up old memories maybe."

„Do you mean what I mean?"

„I hope so."

„Let's go!"

Rachel noticed that Santana leaved. She was hungry, but didn't wanted to cook. She picked up her phone from her pocket and called Kurt.

„Hi Rach, what's up?"

„Nothing special, just wanted to know how's your day?"

„Oh it's perfect. We're having so much fun."

„I'm glad. Where are you?"

„Walking on the Time Square. Why?"

„I'm bored and hungry. Don't you want to have luch with me?"

„It sounds good. Let's meet at Carmine's."

„2450 Broadway, right?"

„Yeah that's it."

„I'll be there in 35 minutes."

„Ok, by Rach"

„It was Rach." Kurt smiled at Blaine.

„Yeah, I found out." Blaine smiled back. „What did she want?"

„Have some lunch with us."

„Oh great, I'm really hungry now."

„Let's go."

They met Rachel at Carmine's, had some lunch, than decided to go home, cause they where very tired. Santana was already home with…what? Was that…Puck?

„OMG! Puck?" Rachel screamed. „Is it really you?"

„Who else?" Puck loughed hugging Rachel. „Hi gentleman." He said, when he saw Kurt and Blaine.

„Hi Puck." Blaine smiled.

„What are you doing here?" Kurt asked with his biggest smile.

„San invited me."

„I mean here in New York." He said.

„Oh, I'm enjoying spring holiday with my little bro."

„Jake is here?" Blaine asked.

„Yeah. I'm showing him how to live."

„Oh poor child." Kurt said, knowing Puck's lifestyle. They all laughed.

„But I must go now, I left him alone in the hotel."

„Well Ok. It was good to meet again."

„I think we should have lunch tomorrow together. All of us." Rachel suggested.

„Good idea. You know my number, so call me tomorrow."

„Ok."

„By, Puck!" They said together.

„By guys." Puck smiled.

„Where did you find him?" Kurt asked Santana.

„It the Central Park. I went to take a walk, and I met him, than we went to his hotelroom to have sex, and than we came here." She said simply.

„I would like to say, that I'm suprized, but I'm not." Rachel said sitting down.

„Well, you know me good enough." Santana laughed. „But I want to talk to you guys." She looked at Kurt and Blaine.

„About what?"

„About yesterday. I'm not ashamed or something, I just know it was unconfortable for you, so I'll try to act normally in the future."

„Well, thank you San." Kurt smiled.

„Now, you suprized me!" Rachel said looking at Santana.

„I'm glad." She laughed.

„Well I'm pretty exhausted." Kurt said looking at Blaine.

„Yeah me too…" He said looking back at his boyfriend.

„Rest guys, you had a long day." Rach said smiling.

They smiled back and went to Kurt's room.

„It was a great day Kurt. Thank you." Blaine said with his warbler smile.

„You're welcome. I enjoyed it too." He smiled. „And I'm glad, that Santana decided to be normal."

„Me too. That situation yesterday was really strange. But Rachel was right, she's really pretty."

„Sure she is. She's latina."

„Hmmm… do you want me to be your latin lover?" Blaine asked with lustful eyes.

„Yeah…It would be hot."

„Do you speak spanish?"

„No, but I understand it." He said smiling. „Say something."

„Tu eres muy sexy."

„Hmm… You're sexy too." Kurt kissed Blaine furiously.

„Me vuelves loco." (you drive me crazy) Blaine moaned.

Kurt kissed him once again running his hands down his chest. Than he started to unbuckle Blaine's belt. Blaine pulled his T-shirt down, starting to kiss his neck.

„I love you so much." Kurt whispered. „You're the hottest latin lover ever."

Blaine laughed looking in Kurt's eyes. He enjoyed the play. He knew that Kurt liked it too, so he continued in spanish.

„Quiero hacerte el amor." (I want to make love to you.) His voice was so deep, Kurt shivered. Blaine saw his reaction, so he didn't stop. „Bèsame." (Kiss me.)

Kurt kissed him passionatly. A few minutes later they were totally naked. Blaine watched his boyfriends beautiful body. He loved his pale skin so much. He kissed down his chest letting out little moans. Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair. Kurt tried to remember something from school spanish, cause he wanted Blaine to feel what he felt. He remembered only one sentence, but it was perfect at the moment.

"Te deseo, Blaine." (I want you, Blaine.) Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt in for a passionate kiss.

"Te amo." (I love you.) Blaine said.

15 minutes later they were still in Kurt's bed, looking at each other.

„It was…fucking hot." Kurt said laughing.

„Yeah…because you're amazing and beautiful."

„Or because spanish is my guilty pleasure. Please stop telling me I'm beautiful, cause it isn't true."

„Tu **eres** guespo." (You **are** beautiful.) He said looking in Kurt's wonderful blue eyes.

„Don't start again, please." Kurt begged. Blaine smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer. „Do you have any…crazy desires?" Kurt asked stroking Blaine's back.

„I have a lot." Blaine said blushing a little.

„Such as…"

„It's a little embarrassing." Blaine said ashamed.

"Come on. You know about mine, so it's your turn."

"Ok, well I like…vampires, people talking french and now, the most embarrassing thing…I ehmm…like…to do it…outside."

"Outside? You mean in a public place?"

"Ehm..yeah. I feaked you out, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't. It's a little weird, but I think I understand why do you find it hot. Maybe we should try it once."

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met."

"I know, but come on, vampires?" Kurt laughed.

"They are pale, beaitiful and amazing. Just like you."

"So am I a vampire now?"

"I'm just saying, that I like vampires because of you. You are my Edward Cullen."

"I don't like blood." Kurt said shaking his head. "But I actually speak french."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Non, je ne suis pas." (No I'm not.)

"God you're so hot."

"Je sais." (I know.) Kurt said and kissed Blaine gently.

They heard a knocking on the door. Rachel was standing there, knocking once agai.

"What's wrong Rach? You can come in."

Rachel opened the door.

"How did you know that it's me?"

"Santana wouldn't knock…"

"Yeah, you're right. I just wanted to ask what do you want for dinner. I was planning to order chinese, if you don't mind."

"Hmmm… I love chinese food." Blaine said with a big smile.

"Me too." Kurt loughed. He loved when Blaine acted like a little child. He was so cute.

"Ok, decided than." Rachel smiled and walked out.

After dinner they walked back to their room. Rachel and San went to sleep, and the boys too…oficially. Maybe they had round 2 or 3…who knows. But one thing was different- that night they all slept well…


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful wednesday morning. Kurt, Blaine, Rach and Santana were sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee and talking about random things.

„We should call Puck." Rachel suggested.

„I'll call him." Santana picked up her phone.

„Put it on speaker." Kurt said.

„Hi San." They heard Puck's loud voice from the phone.

„Hiiii!" They said together.

„Oh, hi guys. So what's the plane for today?"

„We were talking about it, and we have a perfect idea. What about a picnic in the Central Park?" Santana asked.

„Wow, it sounds great. What time? And what will we eat?"

„At noon. Kurt and Blaine will cook, so we bring the food. You could bring some water or juice if you don't mind."

„Yeah, sure. No problem. See you there guys."

„By Puuuck." They said together again, before hanging up.

„So I guess we should start cooking." Kurt said looking at Blaine.

„Sure." Blaine smiled. „Aaand what are we cooking by the way?"

„Chicken breast filet with greek salad." Kurt said.

„Great. So as I said, I can't cook, so tell me what to do and I'll help."

„Okay. The salad is yours. It's easy. Cut the tomatoes, the cheese, the cucumber and mix it with the olives and the dressing. I'll make the chicken."

„Hmm… Okay I can do it." Blaine said grabbing the knife.

Kurt smiled as his boyfriend cuted the vegatables very carefully.

„Blaine? You know they don't feel any pain, right?" He loughed.

„Shut up. I'm trying not to kill myself. You have no idea how heavy-handed I am."

„Well I didn't realize that." Kurt smiled mischievously.

„Don't start with me Hummel! Remember, I have a knife in my hands."

„Oooh… Should I be afraid?" Kurt asked joking.

„Maybe you should. Your already wanted."

„And who wants to find me? And why?"

„The sexual police, because you're illegaly hot." Blaine said walking behind Kurt and putting his hands around his waist. Kurt loughed much louder than he wanted. His voice was so high, Blaine couldn't help but loughed. Kurt turned around and kissed him.

„I love you, crazy man." Kurt loughed.

„I love you too, handsome man."

„Huhh… we should cook if we want to eat something." Kurt whispered.

„Yup." Blain said and went back to the vegetables.

An hour later Rachel walked into the kitchen and found her friends making out.

„Ehmm… Are you guys ready?" She asked trying to get their attention.

The boys pulled away quickly.

„Ehm… yes, sure." Kurt said blushing a little.

„Great. It's almost noon, so we should get dressed, then go." She said smiling.

„Okey. Let's go." Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, leading him to the bedroom.

Rachel loughed and went to her room to get dressed. About 20 minutes later they met in the kitchen. They packed the food up and went to the Central Park to meet Puck and Jake. The weather was amazingly sunny. Perfect time for a picnic. When they finished eating, Puck looked at Kurt and Blaine.

„Guys, this was amazing. I didn't know you cook so well."

„Well _we_ don't cook well. _He_ cooks well." Blaine said smiling at Kurt.

„Don't be silly, please. The salad is amazing, and if I remember well, _you_ was the one who made it." Kurt smiled back.

„Making a salad isn't a big deal."

„Yeah, but making an amazingly delicious salad… it is a big deal. And you still have all of your fingers." Kurt loughed.

„Yeah." Blaine laughed too.

„So how long will you be here guys?" Santana asked Puck.

„Actually, we're leaving tomorrow."

„Ohh… so soon?" Rachel asked.

„It's because of me." Jake said. „We have planes with Marley. I didn't see her lately."

„Oh… I see. Okay than. And do you guys like New York?"

„Oh God yes! It's so amazing. And it letarally never sleeps." Jake said soulfully.

„I know right? It's so different than Lima. I love it." Blaine said.

They kept on talking about New York and glee club and everything. After about 3 hours Puck looked at his watch.

„Wow… I think we should go. We want to see something of the city, while we're here."

„Oh sure. We'll go home too I guess." Rach said looking at her friends. They nodded.

They smilend at each other, while hugs and goodbyes were exchanged.

„By Jake, I guess I'll see you at scholl." Blaine said.

„Yeah sure, by dude."

„Tell Marley I said hi."

„Okay."

The Puckerman brothers leaved, so they decided to go home too. They were talking and playing til 10:30 p.m.

„Guys, it's pretty late. I need to sleep." Rachel yawned.

„Oh, your audition will be tomorrow right?" Kurt asked.

„Yeah… I'm nervous as hell."

„Don't be. Remember, you're the greatest star." Kurt said smiling.

„Yes I am. _But no one knows it._" Rachel sang.

„They will know it. Trust me, when you start to sing, the whole world stops." Blaine said.

„Oh thank you Blaine. You're so nice."

„Well, didn't you hear? I'm the new Rachel." Blaine loughed.

„No, you're the first Blaine. And it's more than anything."

„Thanks Rach." Blaine smiled.

„Oh… please go to bed, before the ladies start to cry." Santana said.

„Can you please stop calling us _ladies_?" Kurt asked turnig around to face Santana.

„Can you please stop acting like ladies?" Santana asked back.

„We'll try." Kurt said, giving Santana the bitch face. They all loughed. Rach went back to her room, and so did Kurt and Blaine. Santana stayed in the kitchen. She wasn't sleepy, she was bored. She decided to take a walk in the big city. It was late, but Jake was right, this city _NEVER SLEEPS!_

About 3 hours later, Kurt tossed and tumbled in his bed. His eyes closed his mouth opened, letting out little whimpers. Blaine woke up and saw his boyfriend tossing in his sleep.

„Kurt?" He asked sleepily. „Hey, Kurt are you okey?" He stroked Kurt's arm.

„What? No! Stop! Blaine?" Kurt screamed in confusion.

„Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, Kurt! I'm here." He hugged his love. „Shhh… It was just a nightmare."

„Oh God! It was so scary. Blaine, don't ever leave me, okey?" Kurt cried.

„Shhh. I won't. I promise. Try to calm down please." He said still hugging Kurt, stroking his back. „Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt looked up in Blaine's eyes and nodded.

„Okey. So what happened in your dream?"

„W-we were hiking in the mountains. You were standing on a snag, smiling at me and wawing. Then the snag broke because of a seism, and you were falling and…and I couldn't help you. I tried to catch you, but I couldn't move. My legs weren't working and you…you fell." Kurt started to cry again. „I can't imagine my life without you. I can't lose you again."

„Hey, stop crying. I will never leave you alone. You're stuck with me forever. I'll be with you until you send me away." He said looking in Kurt's eyes.

„I love you so much, Blaine." Kurt pulled him closer. Blaine's voice and his words calmed him. Feeling his breath on his neck, his hands on his back was all he needed.

„I love you too. So much Kurt." Blaine kissed him gently. His lips were so soft and delicious. Kurt couldn't get enough of kissing him.

„Better now?" Blaine asked under his breath.

„Much better." Kurt said finally smiling. „But I'm afraid to sleep. I don't want to see it again."

„You need to sleep. Can I help you somehow?"

„Maybe if you sang to me, I could sleep." Kurt said.

„Sure." Blaine smiled. „I love to sing to you."

„Thanks." Kurt smiled back.

Blaine lied down, pulling Kurt close. Kurt lied beside him, resting his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine stroked his back and started to sing quietly.

_When the rain is blowing in your face,_

_And the whole world is on your case,_

_I could offer you a warm embrace,_

_To make you feel my love._

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years,_

_To make you feel my love._

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet,_

_But I would never do you wrong._

_I've known it from the moment that we met,_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong._

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true._

_Nothing that I wouldn't do._

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you,_

_To make you feel my love._

„Kurt?" He whispered. „Are you awake?"

Kurt didn't aswer, just breathed slowly. Blaine was glad, that he could sleep. He tried to sleep too. The fact that Kurt freaked out of the idea that he could lose him, stroked his ego. He was sure that he loved Kurt with his everything, and Kurt loved him back. He didn't want to see Kurt like this again. He was so scared and freaked out. Seeing his love suffering really hurt him. He was glad it was over. Closed his eyes and fell asleep with the most gorgeous boyfriend in his arms.

Next morning Kurt woke up on Blaine's chest. He yawned sitting up slowly.

„Are you okay?" Blaine asked looking up at him.

„Yeah. I haven't any bad dreams after that one." He said smiling. „Thanks for lulling me."

„Anytime." He smiled back. „So, have you any plans for today?"

„No. Do you?"

„Hmmm… what about laying in bed forever?"

„Sounds good." Kurt loughed. „But I think we will have to get up for eating and drinking and using the bathroom."

„Yeah, you're right. What about laying in bed for 2 more hours?"

„You're unbelievable." Kurt loughed. He loved when Blaine did the puppy face.

„Is it a NO?" Blaine asked sadly.

„Do you think I can say no to you? Especially, when you look like this."

„What do you mean?"

„Don't act like you don't know what I mean. The puppy face? I know you're doing it on purpose." He smiled, putting his hands on his own waist.

„I don't have the faintest idea what are you talking about." Blaine said smiling and sitting up.

„Ohh, can you please shut up and kiss me finally?"

Blaine loughed and kissed Kurt passionatly. Kurt felt the butterflies in his stomach. He blushed when Blaine putted his hands around his waist and pulled him in his lap.

„What are you doing, Anderson?" He asked mischievously.

„What do you think I'm doing?" Blaine asked kissing down Kurt's neck sucking on his pulse point.

„Trying to kill me?" Kurt loughed. „If that's what you want, then you're doing it well."

„Actually I was thinking about something more pleasurable." He whispered.

„Hmm… It sounds good." Kurt grabbed Blaines face and kissed him again.

„Uh-hum.." Blaine nodded. Kurt lied down, looking at Blaine with lustful eyes. Blaine looked down at his gorgeous boyfriends body, than climbed on top of Kurt. He attacked Kurts neck again, kissing and biting it softly. Kurt gasped, when Blaine reached his collarbone with his amazingly talented mouth. Blaine smiled at the sounds Kurt made and continued kissing down his chest and stomach. He kissed his hipbone and continued his way down, til he found what he was looking for…

Rachel was sitting in the kitchen slurping her coffee. A tall guy walked into the kitchen.

„Hello." He said.

„Well, hi. I-I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?"

„Oh, sorry I'm being rude. My name is Peter. I was with your roommate last night."

„Santana?" Rach asked.

„Yeah. We met in a club. She's so hot."

„So, are you dating or something?"

„What? God no! We met yesterday. It was just sex. I have a girlfriend by the way."

„Well she's very lucky to have you." Rachel said with a sarcastic tone.

„What? Come on. Sex isn't a big deal."

„Will you tell her?"

„No. Why would I tell her? She would break up with me."

„So I guess it _is _a big deal, but okay. I'll shut up. None of my business."

„Yeah. Ehm.. I guess I should go."

„Yeah you should."

„Well, it was good to meet you." He gave Rachel a fake smile.

„The plesure is mine." Rach _smiled_ back.

The guy walked out. Santana walked into the kitchen.

„Hi Rach. Sup?" She asked smiling.

„Sup? _Sup?_ I just met Peter."

„Peter? Oh, that guy from yesterday? Is.'t he hot?"

„What? You didn't even know his name? Did you know he had a girlfriend?"

„He told me his name, I just forgot. And yes, he told me about his girlfriend too"

„Okay than. Do you want anything from him?"

„No way. I'm still lesbian, but I couldn't find a girl yesterday, so I thought a boy is better than nothing."

„You're unbelievable! Don't you believe in love anymore?"

„My love is in Lima with Trouty Mouth, so I guess I have to move on."

„And can you?"

„Well it isn't easy, but I'm trying."

„And is it the best way to move on?"

„Should I stay at home and watch sad movies like you did?"

„I did it, until you reminded me to live."

„Yes, and I'm doing the same. I'm living. I'm enjoying life. I feel free and it's just amazing. Trust me Rach, it is exactly what I need."

„Okay, just be careful with those stranger guys. This one was just a jerk, but I don't want you to be hurt."

„Calm down, Berry. I can handle them." Santana smiled. „Hey, do you hear something?"

„Ehmm… yeah, what is that?" Little gasps and moans came from Kurt's room.

„Oh… I guess our little gay couple is having fun. Do you want to take a walk?"

„Yes, just let's go. Go, go, go!" Rachel said walking out, covering her ears with her hands. So they took a walk and talked about girly stuff. Rach was very happy. Santana was completly honest with her (maybe too honest sometimes). Their friendship was stronger than ever, she was really glad to have her.


	6. Chapter 6

„Did you pack everything?" Kurt yelled from the bathroom.

„I did, relax." Blaine yelled back from Kurt's room.

Kurt walked out of the bathroom with Blaine's shampoo in his hand. He walked to hos room and showed it to Blaine.

„Are you sure?"

„Okey, but that's the last thing I forgot, I swear." He smiled.

„You're so silly. And messy. And cute." Kurt said putting the shampoo in Blaine's beg and kissing him softly.

„But you love me."

„You're lucky I do. But I swear, if you leave and I find one of your bow-ties here, I won't give it back." Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt once again. Kurt sighed.

„I'm going to miss you so much."

„ Me too, babe. But it's just 3 months and I'll be here."

„It's going to be an eternaty."

„No. We will talk on skype. Every night."

„It won't be the same." Kurt said sadly. „What are your plans by the way? I mean I know you want to come to New York, but which school?"

„Well I was thinking about NYADA, but then I realized, that I don't want to be an actor. I mean I really enjoyed playing in West Side Story and in Artie's christmas movie, but what I really like to do is singing, playing guitar, drums and piano. So I'll try to get in Juliard."

„Blaine, this is amazing!"

„But it will be very hard to get in."

„Come on! Your voice is flawless and you play instrument very well. You're a pure talent."

„Don't be silly."

„I'm not! I'm serious."

„I love you."

„I love you too."

„Guys, it's time!" Rachel's voice came from the kitchen.

„Thanks." Kurt yelled back. „So I guess we need to go. Are you ready?"

„Yes and no."

„Why yes, why no?"

„Yes- my bags are packed. No- I will never be ready to leave you."

„Don't make me cry please."

„I didn't want to." Blaine said and kissed his boyfriend once again.

They packed Blaine's bags in Kurt's car and went to the airport. One hour until Blaine's plane starts. They talked and laughed 'til they could. Then they haerd the dispatcher's voice „_Last warning, the airplane to Lima, Ohio starts in 10 minutes."_

„Oh shit! I have to go."

„Yeah, I know." Kurt said tears falling from his eyes. Blaine pulled him colse and gave him a passionate kiss. „Perfect goodbye." Kurt said shaking.

„Yeah." Blaine said tears in his eyes. „I love you." He said walking away.

„I love you." Kurt said back. Blaine went to the plane, so Kurt walked out, to sit in his car and go home. He cried all the way back home, so he had no more tears when he walked in the apartment. Rach saw how sad her friend is, so she told him to lay down and take a nap. Kurt felt really tired so he went to his room. He layed down on his bed, but felt something under the covers. He stood up and put the covers away. He found a red bow-tie on his bed, with a note from Blaine.

_I left it here for you to have something what reminds you of me. I love you very much._

_P.S. I stole one of your scarfs, I hope you don't get angry. It smells like you._

_Blaine xxx_

Kurt started ro tear up again. He held the little bow-tie close and read the note about 50 times before he fell asleep. He slept 2 hours. He woke up when his phone rang. It was Blaine.

„Hello babe." Kurt said.

„Hi there hot stuff. How're you doing?"

„Fine, just lonely. I found your little note. You know you won't see that bow-tie again, right?"

„Yes, I thought so. So aren't you angry about the scarf?"

„I'm not. But you were very brave to risk my anger. I'm crazy about clothes."

„I know it." They both laughed. „So whatcha doing?"

„I took a nap."

„Did I wake you?"

„Well yes. But I'm glad you did, so I know you're okey."

„Yes, I am. Now I'm hanging up, so you can rest."

„No, no, no! I have to wake up eather way. I'm hungry, I need to eat something. And practise. I'll have to perform a very hard song in 2 days in school."

„What song?"

„Loving you by Minnie Riberton."

„The one what was in the 2nd part of Bridget Jones?"

„Yes, that's it. Whit all the lalalalalala and aaaaaaah." Kurt sang very high.

„Wow… You will kill it!"

„I'll think about you while I'm singing."

„I hope so."

„Well, I really have to eat something now. I'm hungry like a wolf!"

„Okey, go grab something to eat, just don't eat the girls."

„I can't promise anything." They laughed.

„Okey, than say them I said hi, before you eat them."

„I'll tell them. I love you."

„I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

After 3 months of phoning, skyping and texting, Blaine was ready to move to New York with Kurt. The original plan was, that Blaine will move in the apartment with Kurt, Rach and Santana. But they changed their mind. All they wanted to live together. Just them. They found an apartment near the Juliard and NYADA. They were so happy together. They moved in finally. It was their first morning. Blaine woke up first, Kurt sleeping on his chest. He stroked his boyfriend's back. Kurt woke up slowly.

„Hmmm… Good morniiing." He yawned. „How did yu sleep?"

„Perfectly." Blaine smiled. „I can't believe we live together."

„Yeah. It's so new. And so good." Kurt smiled.

„Coffee?"

„I would love some."

„Just a minute." Blaine got up, giving Kurt a gentle kiss and went to the kitchen. He wore black boxers and… nothing else. Kurt watched him. „What?" Blaine asked looking back.

„Nothing." He said walking in the kitchen behind Blaine, putting his hands on the other's waist. „You're sexy."

„Oh, I see." Blaine said laughing. „Well, thank you." He turned around and kissed Kurt again wrapping his hands around his neck. „I love you."

„I love you too."

„Lay back. I'll bring the coffee soon."

„Okey." Kurt walked back to their bedroom and layed on the bed. He turned the TV on.

„Blainey!"

„What?"

„The 2nd part of Lion King on the TV."

„Comiiing." It was Blaine's favourite Disney movie. „Here's your coffe, honey."

„Thank you." Kurt set up on the bed. Blaine set down next to him. They slurped their coffee slowly and watched the movie.

„Oooo-ooo! Song, song, song!" Blaine yelled.

„You're such a kid." Kurt laughed kissing his boyfriend. „But I love you this way."

„Sing with me?" Blaine asked.

„I am Kiara!" Kurt laughed.

„Of cours you are. I love singing with you."

„Me too." So they sang with Kovu and Kiara.

Kurt started.

In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need to face the world alone  
They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart  
I know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere I go  
I'm home  
If you are there beside me  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way.

Blaine laughed and started to sing Kovu's part.

I was so afraid  
Now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

They sang the rest together

And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you  
They'd know  
Love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
we're home  
If we are there together  
Like dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
I know love will find a way.

Blaine kissed Kurt, then pulled away and said Kovu's next line with Kovu.

"Hey, look! We are one."

"Do you know the whole movie?"

"Kind of." They both laughed.

"You're adorable."

"And you are beautiful."

"I'm not. It's 9 in the morning and I look messy."

"You are always beautiful. At least for me. Doesn't matter what you wear, or how your hair looks like. It's you. And I love you. And always will."

"I love you too."

"And because I love you, I'd like to give you something."

"What?"

"Just a minute." Blaine went out of the room and came back with a little box.

"Blaine? Tell me it's not…"

"It's not a proposal." Blaine laughed. "It's just a little gift." He said and set next to Kurt again. "Kurt Hummel, with this broosh I promise to love you and save you forever. Will you please live with me?"

"I already live with you, but YES, of course yes." Kurt kissed his love.

"Open it." Blaine said. Kurt opened the boy and saw a little bow-tie broosh.

"It's beautiful!"

"So are you." Blaine said and kissed him once again. They couldn't believe it. They lived together. And maybe they'll have bad days, hard moments and fights, but it doesn't matter. They love each other. And they will be together forever.

**So I guess it was the last chapter. I really enjoyed to write this story, but it's over. Kurt and Blaine are endgame. Never forget that. I love you all. Don't forget to rewiew!**

**Blainefan95 xxx**


End file.
